victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamie Hudson
Hey hey hey! It's Jamie here! Click HHHEEERRREEE to visit my TheSlap page. (: Appearance 'Hair Colour: '''Light Black/Dark Brown '''Eye Colour: '''Blue '''Trademark: '''Eyes I'm not a fashionista like my sister Ashley, I'm more of a casual dresser. However, I'm not a tomboy. I'm a girly girl who's a casual dresser. If you see me day to day, you'll see me wearing a knee-length dress, probably in a bright colour, like green, blue or orange. But I do wear jeans, I promise. It just depends on how I'm feeling, but 75% of the time, you'll see me wearing a dress or a skirt. Family Katherine Hudson I love my Mother. She's the one that didn't leave us, like Dad did. I don't even know if I should even call me him because really, he never was there. From day 1, he left. Just like that, but my mother didn't. I know sometimes she has a hard time with me and my sister, but I know she loves us both deeply. I know don't what I would do without my Mother, I cried the Niagara Falls once because she was extremely ill and had a small chance of surviving, but she did, for me, for my sister. My Mother is the strongest person I know, and I will never take her for granted. Ashley Hudson Ashley is my twin. Well, the older twin anyway. But only by 10 minutes! We're actually fraternal twins, because if you look for a near distance, we're so different. But from afar, our hair, eyes, body and height will fool you into thinking we're identical. So to get that out of the way, we're not. We both have a pretty unique, raspy-ish, deep-ish voice, and we're proud of it. My sister is really my best friend, I love her. Even though we're somewhat opposites. I'm very quirky, she's kind of serious, all the time. We're both not known to let out guard down, so we're careful of meeting other people. Even though, we get the best of our lives together. You could call us a 'couple' which really isn't funny by the way *coughTORIcough* . We ARE individuals, we're just individuals... together. History Well, this is all I know. On May 29 1997, I was born at my old house in Atlanta. By my mothers friend who is a midwife and delivered my sister and I. Ashley was born first, and I was born 5 minutes after her. A couple days after that, our Father ran away, which is why I don't know my father, or give a stupid damn about him because if never gave a damn about me, why should I give a damn about him? My sister and I started everything were learnt about the arts at 3. Singing, dancing, sort of for me, acting and we learned some others seperately. At 6 we learnt more atrsy things. Ashley learnt the piano and guitar. I learnt the ukelele, guitar and piano, though I'm more fond of ukelele. I learnt how to paint, draw, sketch, etc. And now I'm 14 here at Hollywood Arts. Personality I really wouldn't consider myself a mean person, I really don't. But I know I'm not an angel either, though I do try to be my nicest to others.. My personality is quite happy-go-lucky and quirky. I love sticking up for my sister and voicing out my opinion whenever I can. I really don't like hanging out with people I'm not proper accquainted yet, it kind of frightens me.... a little. Either than that, if I know you well enough, we're either friends or good friends. I always try to fit in and somehow fail, but in the end I mean good. So if I've ever hurt you with my silly shennagins, then I'm sorry. You should know I have good intentions and that I love you. Romances Long story short; Relationships With Canon Characters Andre Harris FRIEND Andre is a nice guy, really sweet actually. Though I think he's always hitting on my sister. Hmph. But he's a really talented musician that has so much potential inside of him and it's being wasted. We used to talk in the hallway a lot except you know, a ''thing happened. We can't really hang out anymore because of that thing but, that's the way life goes. Beck Oliver FRIEND Beck is a sweet guy. Though I can't really tell if he's flirting with me, though I'm probably just hallucinating words and that he's probably doing that to my sister. Either way, he's really sweet and funny. Talented of course. He's good friends with Tori but he still talks to me. Nice guy. Cat Valentine ACQUAINTANCE To be honest with you all, I really don't know who Cat is. I always like to know something about that certain person before I saw we're friends or judging them. But getting to know Cat has been a little difficult for me... I mean she's sweet and funny, but she's also kind of... ditzy. In a good way, I think. I can never tell with her. Jade West GOOD FRIEND I know Jade is all mean and rude to everyone especially Tori, but that's kind of what I like about her. She has the guts to say something rude to someone and it's kind of courageous for me. I like how she keeps it real with everybody by not being fake herself. Robbie Shapiro GOOD FRIEND Robbie is actually my Geography tutor. I'm a nerd if y'all didn't know, I'm pretty smart, I love reading in my spare time and I will freak out and beg for a retake on a test if I get lower than an 80% on ANYTHING. Robbie is very smart and very nice, the only thing I cannot stand is his puppet. That little thing is probably one of the most rudest things that ever set foot in my life. Tori Vega ENEMY Long story short, Tori and Trina started this really big fight between Ashley and I. It didn't end well and it didn't end the way I wanted it to be. I wanted peace but no, Tori didn't want that. Tori isn't the good girl everyone claims for her to be. Trina Vega ENEMY I don't really like Trina, especially because she thinks she's such a Queen and talented girl. I mean, you have to HAVE talent to get into Hollywood Arts but for her to think you're super talented and better than the rest, conceited much? I'd say I like her better than Tori, but she still did some things I don't appreciate. Relationships with Original Characters Juliette Moore GOOD FRIEND Juliette is actually my sisters best friend. She's tiny! I'm serious! Even though she's 3 years older than Ashley and I, she's probably the most funnest and entertaining person I've ever met. I consider Juliette a good friend, she's such a fun bundle in a small body! Mary Grace York GOOD FRIEND Mary is a really sweet and fun-loving girl! I mean she's my sister's best friend as always. She's almost always at our house and she's really fun to be around. Sometimes when she's waiting for Ashley to get down from her room, we hang out for 5 minutes even hug before the two leave. She's really kind and open to others. Dean Miller FRIEND Uhm, Dean is interesting. He obviously has some... love and hate relationship with my sister, Ashley. I can't say I know anything about it though. For one, I understand my sister well. I do understand that their relationship is.... unique. But she's never had a relationship like this before. Normally if it's love , it's love. If it's hate, it's hate. But for some reason she tolerates him.... My opinion on him is that he's interesting. All I have to say. Relationships with Others Anastasia Hart BEST FRIEND I don't really think I have to say anything but that Anastasia Hart is my bestest friend in the whole wide world besides my sister, Ashley. We're always telling each other everything without judgment and treat each other the way we want to be treated. Even though Stasia is a model at 15 and traveling the world, we still chat. I love her. Marckus Payne BEST FRIEND Marcky is 1/3 of my three guy best friends. Marckus is the oldest out of all of us, he's 17 years old. He also has his own job, and he's pretty rich. Haha. He works in an office with all girls, so he's a casanova. Surprised the only female he's attracted to is Stasia. Hmph. Either way, Marckus can be pretty our of this world, but he does have a really sweet and sensitive side. Aleyzander Schultz BEST FRIEND Now here is another 1/3 of my guy best friends. He's actually African-American so guys, don't be racist. He doesn't do the stereotypical because all that isn't true. Except for the fact he went professional in Latvia for basketball, but they found a replacement for him. Now he's stuck with me. Even though I haven't known him as long as I have with the others, he's probably the one who's most honest with me, and I appreciate that. Cayel Davis BEST FRIEND Now Cayel is the finishing 1/3 to all my 3 guy best friends. Honestly, I feel like I'm the closest to Cayel even though when we talk all we do is yell. I really don't know why. I remember the first day I met him, we had to go through 1 hour on how to pronounce and spell his name. It's spelled Cayel but pronounced Kyle. I always laugh at that memory now. Stasia told me he likes me more than a friend but I don't believe her. Cayel is my best friend. Trivia *I call myself a doppelganger of Zooey Deschanel. *I have huge blue eyes. *I like calling my sister 'Katy Perry' *I bruise easily. *I get cold and hot easily. *Though I get hot easily, I really don't sweat. *I get sleepy anywhere. *I'll sleep absolutely anywhere with no regrets. Pictures Zooeydeschanel4.png Zooeydeschanel3.png Zooeydeschanel2.jpg Zooeydeschanel.jpg Zooeydeschanel2.png Zooeydeschanel4.jpg Zooeydeschanel11.png Zooeydeschanel10.jpg Zooeydeschanel9.jpg Zooeydeschanel8.jpg Zooeydeschanel7.jpg Zooeydeschanel6.jpg Zooeydeschanel5.jpg Zooeydeschanel4~.jpg Zooeydeschanel3~.png Zooeyone.png Zooeytwo.jpg Zooeythree.png Zooeyfour.jpg Zooeyfive.jpg Zooeysix.png Zooeyseven.png Zooeyeight.jpg Zooeynine.jpg Zooeyten.jpg Zooeyeleven.jpg Zooeytwelve.jpg Zooeythirteen.jpg Zooeyfourteen.jpg Zooeyfifteen.jpg Zooeysixteen.jpg Zooeyseventeen.jpg Zooeeighteen.jpg Zooeynineteen.jpg Zooeytwenty.jpg Zooeytwentyone.png Zooeytwentytwo.jpg Zooey-deschanel-gif6.gif Zooey-deschanel-gif2.gif Zooey-deschanel-gif.gif A Word From The Portrayer To Be Edited MESSAGE Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Females Category:Jamie Hudson Category:1997 Births